True Oracle 1
by Authoress K. C
Summary: This is..... Uninspired.... There's a note at the bottom. *yawn*
1. Default Chapter

True Oracle: Spirit of the Oracle By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~ Bored, bored, lalalala! Enjoy minna! ~~~  
  
Schuldich was thoroughly surprised by the opening of the front door. So, it seemed, was Brad. They were even more surprised by the 14 year old that stepped inside. The long black hair was pulled back and held loosely in the middle of the mess by a thick blue peice of ribbon. The long white dress was covered around her waist, loosely hanging on her thin looking frame, by an orange thing.  
  
She wore soft looking white slippers that definantly didn't look like walking shoes. Around her waist, tightly, over the orange peice, was a metal belt with a thing hanging from it on a cord, and crossed over one shoulder was a thin gray string. Something was tied too her back. Her gray eyes weren't hesitant and she looked out of place.  
  
"Ne, is this the home of Schwartz?"  
  
Schuldich looked at Brad who looked about two seconds away from his gun.  
  
"It is."  
  
The girl nodded smartly and sat on the floor, her legs folding, arms crossed defiantly.  
  
"Then I was sent here. And you can't make me leave."  
  
Schuldich gaped.  
  
---  
  
I had to start to smirk. A little shrine girl, the Oracle to a run down shrine, sent to the Schwartz by a vision. I quickly identified those before me. The telepath and the so-called Oracle, who's visions were constantly going on the blink.  
  
I had to just let it go. I started to laugh. They stared at me like I was out of my mind.  
  
"Uh, who are you?"  
  
"My name? Oracle. Oracle no Megami Hikari-sama."  
  
"The Oracle of the Goddess of Light?"  
  
"Right. But, my NAME is Minako. Aino Minako."  
  
I smiled. I liked my title better than my name, even Meiou Setsuna, my best friend, my Oneesan, called me Oracle, and she knew my name!  
  
The telepath stared at me and I felt the first probings of his mind. I slapped him off with a barrier so dark he was balked before he could get anywhere, then I encircled him with a barrier of the same and trapped him in my mind, then moving along the link forged to probe his.  
  
His physical body was in a state of catatonia, meaning he was still breathing and awake, but unable to move, catatonic. The so-called Oracle was looking between us as I smirked and probed his mind. Then I backed out and released him, letting him return to himself.  
  
He shook himself over and gasped like a fish out of water. Then he stared at me.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?! It was like I was frozen in ice!"  
  
"You were, mentally, I trapped you, left in in a catatonic state and examined YOUR mind!"  
  
I laughed, head falling back. The innocent shrine girl was not so innocent. With so much extra time, and Megami no Hikari having abandoned the shrine, I turned to darker pursuits, such as fortune-telling and prediction, mind reading and telekinesis. Even pyrokinesis and electrokinesis. Hydrokinesis was to be my next project.  
  
---  
  
Bradly Crawford stared at the little girl who was laughing as if she were Farfello right after a very satisfying kill. Her head was back, mouth gaping as she howled with laughter. Nagi came dragging in from the kitchen, he apparently had been sleeping in his room, and he muttered annoyedly.  
  
"Who's making noise? I can't sleep!"  
  
Brad just waved a hand at the shrine girl. His visions were on the blink again, or they'd have been prepared for this sort of thing.  
  
"Who's she, and is she psycho?"  
  
"Her name is Aino Minako, Oracle no Megami Hikari-sama."  
  
"Weird title. Is she from some kind of shrine?"  
  
"Apparently. Hikari Shrine. And she's, not quite right."  
  
"Obviously. Tell the little brat to shut up, I'm goin' back to sleep."  
  
Brad nodded then almost yelped when a pale and dark blur moved past him, almost as if there were five of them and Nagi was slammed bodilly into the far wall with a very determined force behind it. The girl's hand was up against his throat leting the smallest ammount of oxygen she could without killing him in minutes in through to his lungs, her other hand balled into a tight fist, buried in the soft spot just below the center of his rib cage.  
  
"I'm not a brat, Naoe-san, don't ever call me such a thing again, its not becoming too you."  
  
She let go quickly and turned, sitting on the floor where she was, eyes closed, composed an calm. She'd never even raised her voice.  
  
Then she rose up and looked at Brad. Brad only stared back. Her smile was that of an innocent, though her eyes spoke volumes for her real knowledge.  
  
"I won't live with you. No. I'll come when you need me. Ja ne, Oracle."  
  
The girl laughed softly as she walked out of the house as quietly as she had come in.  
  
---  
  
Omi wandered the darkened theater quietly, quickly. His darts were loaded, ready to fire if anything so much as twitched an eyelash. Then a burst of something illuminated the room, and a figure standing upon the stage. The person's hair was HUGE and it flew around them in a sheet of black. Shimmering silver gleamed at him from the light, while their figure was touched in black from the bright light.  
  
Their arms were spread, as if they were an angel, welcoming Omi. But they weren't so nice.  
  
"Back off, Weiß! You won't foil Schwartz's plans this night! I won't let you! Hakai!"  
  
A sheet of flame raced through the air towards him, one of the persons arms having seemed to fling it at him, the arm crossing across the thin body towrads the other arm, the flame materializing from the air. Omi rolled to the side and then fired off a dart at the form.  
  
"Hametsu!"  
  
The dart was incinerated from above, by, lightening? First sheets of fire, then lightening bolts!? What the hell?!  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Oracle no Megami Hikari-sama! Friend of Schwartz! Now back off! I won't let you defeat them again!"  
  
There was a burst of flames and then it vanished and the room was plunged back into darkness. Omi hurried to the stage but it was gone.  
  
---  
  
Yohji cursed as he dodged another bullet. His wire snapped out but the guy never ceased to dodge it or smack it aside. He chased the Oracle down another hallway when a flash appeared and a figure held it arms out to the sides, blocking him off from the Oracle.  
  
"Go back, Balinese, you won't have him!"  
  
The person's arms swept together as the figure cried out sharply.  
  
"Hakai!"  
  
Flames sped towards him, fanned up out of the air. The hallway was so narrow, they filled the whole space. He couldn't see past them and was forced to hurry out of the space and then tumble aside as the fire lept out in a rush of heat and flame.  
  
When he looked, there was nothing too see.  
  
"KISAMA!!!!!"  
  
He buried his hands in his hair in frustration.  
  
---  
  
Aya snarled as he ducked again. This was getting rediculas. He just kept to the same tactics. He danced with the telepath, and was tormented until a spark ignited his coat out of no where, then a small child ran to the German.  
  
"Come on, lets go, your Oracle is waiting for you!"  
  
The girl turned as the red-head left in a hurry and smiled at him.  
  
"Ja ne! Hakai!"  
  
Flame barred the way and he saw her litterally vanish in the midst of them. Then the flames vanished, not a mark to be seen anywhere.  
  
"Chikush!"  
  
---  
  
Ken looked around the living room at the violent, borderline insane, and confused teammates he was surrounded by.  
  
"What figure? A little girl? Flames and lightening out of no where? WHAT are you guys talking about?! I never saw ANYONE!"  
  
Omi stared at him.  
  
"You never saw it? They, it, who ever it was, it was like some kind of spirit. They just appeared, a shadow, with something lighting them up, then they just threw flames at me. Well, it spoke, but basically it wanted to kill me."  
  
"I saw some child run up too the German telepath and tell him it was time to go, then she smiled at me and THEN dissappeared in flames."  
  
"The little shit tried to roast my ass!"  
  
Yohji fumed.  
  
"They singed my coat."  
  
"They zapped my best darts with some kind of lightening!"  
  
Omi wailed. Ken just blinked.  
  
"What ARE you all talking about? I never saw ANYONE!"  
  
---  
  
Minako smiled as she swept the run down little shrine. An older man walked over the top stair and approached her with a condesending smile.  
  
"Young woman, is there an adult around I can talk too?"  
  
"Sumimasen, otoko-san, there's no one else here right now. Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I was just wondering. Are you left here alone all day?"  
  
"Oh, no, no. Not ALL day. And sometimes, I have to leave as well. I have errends. No, my friend comes to help me sometimes, she's at work right now. 'Jiichan will be back soon."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Gone as in dead, otoko-san."  
  
"Poor lady. Would you like to walk around with me?"  
  
Minako was instantly on alert. Hell NO she did not want to walk around with him, hentai. What did she look like, a gisha? She was the picture of the innocent shrine girl.  
  
"I can't, I've got to finish sweeping, then dampen the dirt so it doesn't get dusty. Gomen."  
  
She kept him in front of her the whole time. Finally, she heard the sound of Meiou Setsuna's boots on the hard stone stairs. She dodged widely around the man and ran to the top.  
  
"Setsuna-chan! Ichi no da! Onegai!"  
  
The girl below hurried up the stairs and put a protective arm around her. Minako smiled at her.  
  
Meiou Setsuna was a tall girl, with long honey coloured locks, and dark red eyes. She had pale china doll skin, naturally, she never could tan without burning in moments, and she was a waitress durring the day, and a gisha at night. But she had her morals, she was choosy.  
  
Setsuna glared at the man. She wore her work clothes over her day clothes. Her black pants were still on, but the red shirt and black jacket were unbuttoned, her favorite green tank top underneath. Her black dress shoes were in her hand and her tennis shoes were red and black striped.  
  
"Go away. I know what you're doing here, mister, get away. Does she look like a gisha too you? Get lost, or I'll make you."  
  
"No she doesn't, but she's pretty cute. But, you look like one. Whaddya say, honey, wanna come for a walk with me?"  
  
"No, so get movin'!"  
  
The man tried to grab Setsuna's arm and the girl kicked him in the chin, sending him flying back to land hard on the stone. He climbed up and glared before running away. Setsuna turned to Minako and sighed.  
  
"Are you okay, Oracle? You're not hurt, he didn't touch you?"  
  
"Iie. He asked me to go for a walk and I knew exactly what he was. I was gonna hit him in the balls with the broom handle if he came close too me. Then, I heard you coming and went around him and called code."  
  
"Good girl. Well, lets get this place tidy, ne Oracle?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
Minako smiled, her eyes closing happilly and her head tilting.  
  
"You look so innocent like that, I can almost imagine you before we met, before I knew you weren't part of the light anymore."  
  
"Hikari left here, and the darkness came. I figured the darkness wanted us at least, so I'd change myself, not my name."  
  
"I know. Lets work."  
  
Minako smiled again and swept with a will.  
  
---  
  
Ken fumed in his room. His teammates were CRAZY! Little girls and black figures spitting fire and lightening.  
  
There was a tap on his window, followed by another, and another, and another, and this was getting redundant. He moved to the window and opened it.  
  
"Hai, no da?"  
  
He looked down into the alleyway and saw the man waiting for him. He smiled and waved, then turned and locked his door. Yohji never knocked. Then he pulled on his shoes and swung out the window, grabbing the drainpipe and sliding down it, wind whistling in his ears. He landed gently then turned to wrap his arms around the silent man who was waiting.  
  
"Ossu..."  
  
The man muttered quietly, in his own lilting fashion. Ken smiled up at him and grinned.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Away...."  
  
Ken smiled and followed the man to the car he'd probably stolen. It looked like the BMW. The black one.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Ken laughed and slid in. His lover got into the driver's seat and glared into the mirrors before backing blind out of the alleyway.  
  
---  
  
Minako hurried through the broken gates. She'd seen a need for her assistance. She blended herself into the darkness and hurried into the run- down building, into a doorless lift and let it bear her down, into the darkness.  
  
It crashed to a halt and and she stepped out into the cool, stainless steel room. She rushed through the far door and turned right in the red-lit steel hall. Farfello was in a shit load of trouble. She burst onto the scene and narrowed her eyes from the hall.  
  
"Hametsu!"  
  
The person starting to rush him was averted by a wall of electricity, like lightining.  
  
"K'so!"  
  
Green eyes landed on her and then a thin silver something came racing at her.  
  
"Meep!"  
  
She vanished into the red lighting and slipped away to block Farfello. She pushed the psychopath towards the safest exit.  
  
"Go, help the telepath! GO!"  
  
He nodded and left. She turned and smiled, a picture of innocence.  
  
"Go away, Balinese, you can't have my friends."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!"  
  
"Oracle."  
  
"No you're not, Oracle's a man."  
  
"He's not an oracle. He's always on the blink. I'm a true Oracle."  
  
The girl frowned suddenly and suddenly, instead of a little shrine girl, a tall young woman, with long raven black tresses and blazing crystal silver eyes wearing a tight black dress stood before him. There were huge, inky, indigo-black feathered wings behind her, spread, even as her arms were spread.  
  
"Múchi no Káji! Go!"  
  
A long tendril of flame leaped forth from where her body would make a cross, the joining point in the center the focus of the flame. It leaped an snapped at him like a real whip, trying to catch him in it flaming hold. Yohji leapt out of its range, and his wire darted and snapped back at it. The young woman narrowed her blazing crystal eyes and the flame widened and lengthened, snapping further and further out from her.  
  
Yohji cursed. This chic was trying to fry him! Who the hell WAS she?! Oracle was NOT a name!  
  
"What the hell is your real name?!"  
  
"Aino Minako. You'll never trace it."  
  
The woman laughed and then the fire whip drew back, wrapped around her and she vanished within it. All that was left was a blood stain on the floor and an inky indigo-black feather, too big to be from a bird.  
  
---  
  
Omi's eyes ached from not blinking, as he went through the birth records for everyone he could find with the name Minako.  
  
"Are you sure it was Aino?"  
  
"I know what she told me. Aino Minako."  
  
Omi finally yelped his triumph as an AINO MINAKO popped up in the list of Minako's. There was a whole CLAN he figured, of AINOSA Minako's, but this was the first AINO Minako in the whole damn list!  
  
"Here it is, one AINO MINAKO. Lets check it out."  
  
Omi selected the name from his list and stared at the profile.  
  
"Is that her?"  
  
"Uhm, sorta.... While she was little."  
  
Omi read the profile out loud.  
  
"Aino Minako, an orphan from Misaki Ophanage, adopted by one Minomari Takahita and Minomari Kimiko at age two. Adoptive siblings, two sisters and a brother, all Minomari. Kastusa, Minaka, and brother Hikoharu. One ojisan and a set of granparents, all adoptive. Ojisan, Minomari Takahuto; ojiisan, Minomari Mahutoma; obaasan, Minomari Takimi.  
  
"All living adoptive reletives worked in the Minomari shrine to Megami no Hikari. All but Minomari Takahuto killed in mysterious, unexplained shrine fire. Original parents also killed by fire, also mysteriously unexplained. Aino Minako kept by ojisan, grew up in the Shrine. Mysteriously started knowing things before they happened, at age 10 became the Oracle no Megami Hikari.  
  
"At age 12 befriended stuggling gisha and waitress Meiou Setsuna. Meiou starts helping Aino and Minomari at the shrine. Meiou is juunana. Aino Minako died at age 19, in another mysterious fire at the Hikari Shrine. That was five years ago! Aino Minako is DEAD!"  
  
Omi stared at the screen in horror. Aino Minako didn't exist! There were more pictures at the bottom. One of her as a little child. She had soft black hair in a pony tail and wore a cute white and orange shrine outfit with a broom. One was the same as her at age fourteen, still wearing the orange and white shrine clothes. The last was of her before she'd died at age 19. Wearing a black dress, with long raven tresses, sitting on a violet pillow with incense burning at her side.  
  
"Aino Minako has been dead for five YEARS!"  
  
Omi looked at Yohji who was gawking at the screen.  
  
"She, she was right THERE!! She can't be dead, maybe there's another Aino Minako that looks just like her!!"  
  
"Yohji-kun, you said she changed from a child to a young woman. Living people don't metamorph. I think the Aino Minako we're meeting, is dead. I think she's a rogue spirit. I think she refuses to sleep."  
  
"How the hell do you defeat a fucking SPIRIT?!"  
  
---  
  
TBC?  
  
I'm loosing inspiration for this one all ready... If you've become hooked upon it, and REALLY press me by getting your pretty cults and fan bases together an bombarding my E-mail with pleads and really good ass kisses, joking about the ass kisses but do try to encourage me greatly, I'll try to dredge up enough of an half-assed inspiration to maybe add a second chapter too it. Otherwise, you'll have to read it and read it and read it over again, because this will be all you get. Hell, just tell your friends to e- mail my lazy carcass and ask me to continue TRUE ORACLE. That'll do the trick. Make me THINK I'm popular and loved. I'm one lazy fecker. Ja.  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *Mew!* 


	2. default chapter

True Oracle: Embodiment of the Oracle By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yohji-kun, you said she changed from a child to a young woman. Living people don't metamorph. I think the Aino Minako we're meeting, is dead. I think she's a rogue spirit. I think she refuses to sleep."  
  
"How the hell do you defeat a fucking SPIRIT?!"  
  
---  
  
Minako smiled as she swept the run down little shrine. An older man walked over the top stair and approached her with a condesending smile.  
  
"Young woman, is there an adult around I can talk too?"  
  
"Sumimasen, otoko-san, there's no one else here right now. Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I was just wondering. Are you left here alone all day?"  
  
"Oh, no, no. Not ALL day. And sometimes, I have to leave as well. I have errends. No, my friend comes to help me sometimes, she's at work right now. 'Jichan will be back soon."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Gone as in dead, otoko-san."  
  
"Poor lady. Would you like to walk around with me?"  
  
Minako was instantly on alert. Hell NO she did not want to walk around with him, hentai. What did she look like, a gisha? She was the picture of the innocent shrine girl.  
  
"I can't, I've got to finish sweeping, then dampen the dirt so it doesn't get dusty. Gomen."  
  
She kept him in front of her the whole time. Finally, she heard the sound of Meiou Setsuna's boots on the hard stone stairs. She dodged widely around the man and ran to the top.  
  
"Setsuna-chan! Ichi no da! Onegai!"  
  
The girl below hurried up the stairs and put a protective arm around her. Minako smiled at her.  
  
Meiou Setsuna was a tall girl, with long honey coloured locks, and dark red eyes. She had pale china doll skin, naturally, she never could tan without burning in moments, and she was a waitress durring the day, and a gisha at night. But she had her morals, she was choosy.  
  
Setsuna glared at the man. She wore her work clothes over her day clothes. Her black pants were still on, but the red shirt and black jacket were unbuttoned, her favorite green tank top underneath. Her black dress shoes were in her hand and her tennis shoes were red and black striped.  
  
"Go away. I know what you're doing here, mister, get away. Does she look like a gisha too you? Get lost, or I'll make you."  
  
"No she doesn't, but she's pretty cute. But, you look like one. Whaddya say, honey, wanna come for a walk with me?"  
  
"No, so get movin'!"  
  
The man tried to grab Setsuna's arm and the girl kicked him in the chin, sending him flying back to land hard on the stone. He climbed up and glared before running away. Setsuna turned to Minako and sighed.  
  
---  
  
Minako ran into the office building, hurrying up to the front desk.  
  
"Is Bradly Crawford here?"  
  
"Nande? Who're you?  
  
"Tell him Oracle is waiting."  
  
"Alright, kiddo."  
  
The blue coated guard pressed a button.  
  
"Crawford-sama, someone named Oracle is waiting too see you."  
  
There was a silence and then Brad Crawford's voice came across.  
  
"Send her up."  
  
"You heard Crawford-sama."  
  
Minako bobbed her thanks and ran to the lift, pressing the button and waiting on feet that couldn't hold still. She'd worn her shrine clothes, no time to change. She lept into the lift the minute it was open, pressing down the close door button and pressing the fifth floor button. She waited impatiently while the lift bore her upward and when the doors were open wide enough, she shot through them, and raced to Brad's office. She lept in and bowed hurriedly too him.  
  
"Brad! I've had a vision!"  
  
---  
  
Minako led the two through the maze of dimed halls, a buzzing, flickering ball of electricity in her palm. It lit the way for her clearly, though she was melded in with the shadows on the walls. She finally emerged and pulled them into a room. Fujiyama Aya's back was too them as he searched for something in an old desk. She gestured to the turned assassin and then vanished easily into the darkness. She retraced and led the other two on to another area.  
  
"Grab the turquoise vial and lets go! The others will get the file!"  
  
She hurried them out once they had the vial and the other two emerged soon after, panting, but successful.  
  
"We have the file. Lets go!"  
  
Minako nodded and changed herself into a young woman in a black dress. She spread her inky wings and gave a mighty sweep and all of them were back at the Schwartz lair. She was back to her normal form, nothing left behind of her but another blood stain and a inky feather. She smiled at them all.  
  
"I told you I was the true Oracle."  
  
---  
  
Aya cursed in annoyance as Ken bound his ribs tightly.  
  
"Those two ambushed me... I didn't know they were there. How the fuck did they know what I was looking for?!"  
  
"I don't know, but when I got to the place the vial should have been, it had been ransacked and the vial was gone."  
  
"Well, it had too have been Schwartz."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I found another feather and another bloodstain."  
  
"KISAMA!!!! That girl!"  
  
"Spirit! She's dead!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Aya pulled his shirt on without even a wince and glowered at Omi.  
  
"So, how do you defeat a spirit."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"In a fire."  
  
"Then why is there always a bloodstain? Shouldn't there be a burn mark, or a pile of ashes or something?!"  
  
"Well, it WOULD make more sense.... If she was burned up in a fire, you're right, there SHOULD be evidence of the accident. But, we keep finding bloodstains, not burn marks or ashes.... I'm going to look for anything that could explain the reason why."  
  
---  
  
Omi sat up all night.  
  
"Mysterious deaths.... by fire.... five years back...."  
  
He kept typing and clicking until he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He peered at the clock in the corner.  
  
"Seven A.M.! Shoot! I'm NOT giving up!"  
  
He glared at the screen.  
  
"Age.... nineteen.... Location... Hikari Shrine."  
  
He finally got a match.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He clicked on the article. Then he took a nap.  
  
Omi woke up at four P.M. Ken was sitting on the couch.  
  
"We thought you could use the sleep."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I found an article about that girl."  
  
"Let me get the other two, and then you can read us the article."  
  
Omi nodded and it was a few minutes before they were all assymboled.  
  
"Okay, ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"On March 13, five years ago on a Friday, Meiou Setsuna, a waitress at a hotel near Hikari Shrine ran into the police station screaming about a murder. Upon police investigation, the Hikari Shrine was found to have been set a blaze before anyone could make it too the murder victim. Meiou stated, when questioned, that a man she didn't recognise had been attempting to take a young woman named Aino Minako, age nineteen, the adopted neice of the owner to the shrine Minomari Takahuto, away from the shrine.  
  
"He had admitted to Meiou that he was going to rape her, and then offered to take Meiou instead. Meiou declaired that she had struck him and run him off. She had then assisted the victim in straightening up the shrine before Minomari returned, at which time she had left, with thanks from both Minomari and Aino.  
  
"Meiou had returned moments before running into the police station, at her usual time after work, to help with the shrine before going home to her flat for the night, and found Aino Minako laying in a pool of fresh blood that was still spreading when she ran to get the authorities. Meiou thought that the man she had put off the day before might have been responsible. The fire, how ever, could not be explained. Meiou said, when asked how the fire might have started, 'Minomari-san had a few bowls of fire that he kept burning twenty-four hours a day, he may have come home and upturned one on accident, then flew from the scene, in shock and grief. He really did cherish Oracle.' Meiou refered to the victim as Oracle often, Aino seemed to have been the shrine's oracle to Megami no Hikari for several years.  
  
"Minomari was found dead in the woods behind the shrine days later, with a bullet hole in his head, a gun in his hand. He was several days dead. The fire has never truly been explained. Aino Minako was cremated fully and Meiou was chosen to keep the girl's ashes, as she was the only friend or relitive left."  
  
Omi sighed.  
  
"So, she was murdered, THEN burned."  
  
"That explains the bloodstains. But, why would she still be haunting the place?"  
  
"Because the murder was never caught, they didn't know the guy that had assulted her."  
  
"But how do you defeat a SPIRIT!?"  
  
TBC?  
  
Okay, yes, I'm just begging you to make me feel popular so I'll have a good enough reason to keep going. I like this one, but not that much. Get your cults together and do some demanding of my lazy fecknering arse. 


	3. Default chapter

True Oracle: Time of the Oracle By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, she was murdered, THEN burned."  
  
"That explains the bloodstains. But, why would she still be haunting the place?"  
  
"Because the murder was never caught, they didn't know the guy that had assulted her."  
  
"But how do you defeat a SPIRIT!?"  
  
---  
  
Minako smiled as she swept the run down little shrine. An older man walked over the top stair and approached her with a condesending smile.  
  
"Young woman, is there an adult around I can talk too?"  
  
"Sumimasen, otoko-san, there's no one else here right now. Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I was just wondering. Are you left here alone all day?"  
  
"Oh, no, no. Not ALL day. And sometimes, I have to leave as well. I have errends. No, my friend comes to help me sometimes, she's at work right now. 'Jichan will be back soon."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Gone as in dead, otoko-san."  
  
"Poor lady. Would you like to walk around with me?"  
  
Minako was instantly on alert. Hell NO she did not want to walk around with him, hentai. What did she look like, a gisha? She was the picture of the innocent shrine girl.  
  
"I can't, I've got to finish sweeping, then dampen the dirt so it doesn't get dusty. Gomen."  
  
---  
  
Omi walked along the street, following the old map, and finally turned towards a wall of green. He shifted the mess of plants around until he found an old iron gate. He heaved it open just enough to squeeze in. He pulled it shut and turned and started up an almost endless flight of stairs. The trees drooped peacfully over the stairway, the green tinted light pouring though the leaves bathing the place in an other-worldly glow.  
  
He finally saw the top in sight and hurried too it. A few crows flapped their way to the sky as he disturbed them. A woman with honey coloured hair twisted eleaboratly was scrubbing the old pavestones with a brush and soapy water.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Omi cleared his throat and the woman looked up. Dark red eyes gleamed at him and the woman stood. She was thin, with skin that matched Aya's china doll porcelin tone. She wore a pair of old jeans with one knee ripped out and a green tank top under it. Her shoes were black and red striped. She didn't looked young, but she still looked pretty.  
  
"Nande? Who're you?"  
  
"Tsukiyono Omi. You?"  
  
"Meiou Setsuna. I'm sorry, I've not seen anyone in this place for so many years.... Oracle would be pleased. Do you want to buy a charm or-"  
  
"Iie! I came to investigate this place. Your friend ORACLE, Aino Minako, is NOT sleeping peacefully in her jar."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean, she doesn't know she's dead, she knows we can't trace her name, but she's still running around!"  
  
Setsuna collapsed to a crumbling stone bench and covered her face, nodding.  
  
"I know.... I've seen her, she runs around here, but, I don't want her to leave, so I pretend with her, I don't let her THINK she's dead, she's so INNOCENT!"  
  
Setsuna looked at Omi. Omi shook his head.  
  
"She's dead. She keeps showing up at my work, disturbing my co-workers and myself. She tries to kill us, Meiou!!"  
  
"She... She turned to the Dark Art, about age fifteen... Started telling fortunes, reading minds, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, she was working on hydrokinesis when she-- Anyhow, she was performing feats of the mystic for anyone who could pay her too, and she prophessied, very well, she became the Oracle no Megami Hikari-sama, and eventually, I think she thought she WAS Megami no Hikari.... Then, that man..."  
  
"I know. I read the article. Meiou, you CAN'T let her keep thinking she's alive!"  
  
"I can't tell her she's dead either!!! You didn't know her, she was so stubborn!"  
  
"And now she's dangerous!"  
  
Omi looked around. There were the charred old buildings. Omi moved away from Meiou, who was starting to cry, and picked over the rubble. He looked around and saw something poking out from under a pile or wood that was half burned. He bent dow nand retrieved it, the wood falling, burnt parts falling apart as he brushed the aged ashes from the small pouch hanging onto the remians of a metal chain.  
  
"Her talismans! They weren't burnt? I wondered why I never found them, they weren't with the body! I thought she'd burnt them too."  
  
"Talismans?"  
  
"Of course. She was a shrine girl, all shrine people have their own special talismans. Her ojisan had a pouch that had two bone disks in it, one with a red dot and one with a black dot. The representations of life and death. When they found him dead, he was clutching them. The dots are only on one side, and the red one was face down, the black dot face up. He must have killed himself, based on the talisman."  
  
"What were her talismans?"  
  
"No one knows, she couldn't open it until she turned twenty. She was only nineteen when she-- Anyway, she may have been an Oracle for the Dark Art, but she still respected her parents and their shrine rules."  
  
Omi held the pouch out too her.  
  
"Here, you'r past twenty, you open it then, in her memory. I'm 16, I can't."  
  
Meiou nodded and took the pouch, opening the drawstring closure. Into her hand, she let a deep, inky, indigo-black feather fall. The same as the ones that were always found when she vanished. Omi pulled them out and lay them in her hand.  
  
"She has wings, sometimes, when we see her as she was before she died, she has wings with feathers like that. These are the one's we've collected. We've seen her twice."  
  
"Her talismans are feathers, the dark ones... Her obaasan had silvery feathers just like this. They must have known she'd never grow up in the light."  
  
Meiou started to cry.  
  
"We can't let her keep doing this."  
  
"I know.... But it wasn't her time... Oracle wasn't supposed to go for a long time... I was the gisha, I should have accepted his offer in her stead so that she'd be safe, but, I didn't think he was going to come back..."  
  
"You couldn't have known, Meiou."  
  
"It wasn't Oracle's TIME!"  
  
TBC?  
  
God, you people are BOSSY! *pout* You keep egging me on. I like it, it motivates me. 


	4. default Chapter

True Oracle: Meltdown By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
  
Oracle ran down the halls, chasing after the Schwartz team. Her eyes followed them easily as she half conciously melded into the surroundings and passed them, appearing at the doorway to search the room. Her gray eyes swept the room twice before she stepped inside and Schwartz fanned out around her, ransaking the place for the files they were looking for. Well, three of them were ransacking the place, the Berzerker was breaking open the cabnets and drawers with his hands before walking away from them.  
  
Her ears picked up a sound and she turned, arms flying apart, a flicker of the Múchi no Káji glimmering from the intersecting point at her chest. A figure dressed in soft black stepped in and she almost sent the whip out at them before deep red eyes caught her gaze.  
  
"Setsuna!!! Setsuna-kun! Setsuna!!!"  
  
The Múchi no Káji died and Oracle started to run too her friend before she spotted Weiß hanging around behind her calmly.  
  
"Setsuna! Move! They'll kill you! SETSUNA!!"  
  
The woman stared at her before turning her back to Oracle and stepping towards the group of men beyond her. Oracle ran forwards a few steps, crying.  
  
"Setsuna! Setsuna don't go near them! SETSUNA! SETSUNAAA!!!"  
  
The woman turned in the midst of the group, and then held out a hand and graced the small girl with a smile.  
  
"Come with us."  
  
"Setsuna, iie! They're the enemy! You have to come with me right NOW. Meiou Setsuna, come with me right now! You can't be around them!"  
  
"Why."  
  
"Thats the enemy!"  
  
"This isn't the enemy. There is the enemy. Those four behind you. There's the enemy, the black hole in the universe. These are my friends. My compatriots. My companions. My surrogate family."  
  
"IIE! IIE, SETSUNA!!! I'M YOUR FRIEND! YOUR COMPANION! YOUR FAMILY! ME!"  
  
"But, Aino Minako is dead. You're not even real."  
  
Oracle stared at the woman who'd stated that so calmly. What? What was her friend going on about?  
  
"Setsuna, you're being silly again. I told you before, I'm not dead, I'm alive. If I were dead, could you touch me?"  
  
"Can I touch you? I've not laid a hand on you for a long time, Minako. Because I can't."  
  
"Setsuna, come hug me and you'll realize what a silly woman you're being."  
  
The woman shook her head, holding her hand out again.  
  
"Iie, Mina. You come hug me. They won't touch you. They can't. You're dead, but if words won't convince you..."  
  
Oracle looked back. Schwartz was watching curiously, even Farfello seemed intrigued. Oracle turned her back to her friends and took a few hesitant steps forward. When Weiß didn't attack her, she ran to Setsuna and threw her arms around the woman's waist. Or at least, she had tried to.  
  
Oracle slipped right through Setsuna's body, facing the darkness behind her. The woman turned, still smiling sweetly.  
  
"Mina, I'm right here, come and hug me."  
  
Oracle tried again. And again. And again. Everytime she tried, she fell right through Setsuna, and the woman, sweetly, patiently, turned and said it every time.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
That smile soon became evil to Oracle, and she wanted to scream every time it was turned on her, wanted to tear out the tounge that repeated so calmly and sweetly, "I'm right here."  
  
Oracle's attempts became half hearted and finally tapered off. But it was too late. She was faced with Weiß and Setsuna, staring at her. Setsuna's arms were still opened.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Oracle did scream.  
  
"IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her figure was swathed in the heat of her anger, flames licking up her body until she stood there, black wing spread in fury, eyes flashing. Setsuna merely stood there, blocking her from the room while Weiß methodically stole the information from Schwartz and Schwartz ran out with lingering looks back for her.  
  
"Setsuna! What are you thinking, letting vile men like Weiß manipulate you against me?! Haven't we always been the very best of friends?!"  
  
"Minako, you've been dead for five years."  
  
The woman's voice never lost its kindness, but her arms dropped to her black clad sides. She wore a pair of soft black slacks with a black sweater. She even wore her old work shoes.  
  
"You were mudered by that man, and then your 'Jichan knocked over a burner and set fire to the shrine. He killed himself based on the talismans, and you were fully cremated and given under my care. Minako, you have been dead for a long time. I never said anything because I didn't want to face your disapearance from my life. But, you are endangering eight individuals, making both of their jobs harder, and I'm sorry, but you have to leave."  
  
Oracle stood there, wings still spread. Her fury kept growing within her. How could Setsuna stand there and lie too her to her face? Finally Oracle couldn't stand it.  
  
"Múchi no Káji!"  
  
Her arms flung out and the whip snapped and bit at the air around Setsuna, but never touched her. It singed her hair, burnt the edges of her clothes, but never touched her skin. Finally Oracle let her arms drop, and Setsuna strode forwards calmly.  
  
"Do you want me to prove it, Mina..."  
  
The woman raise a hand and thrust it straight through Oracle's chest. Oracle gasped in shock. Setsuna...  
  
Her hands came up and formed around the vision of Setsuna's arm, but if her hands faltered, her fingers passed in and out of the woman. Her body began breaking off in peices, each one falling to the floor, with small splashes. It started at her feet.  
  
"Minako, gomen nasai... I found your bag, and inside..."  
  
"My wings."  
  
Oracle nodded. She had opened the bag one day, found those feathers. She shook her head and finally all that was left was her head.  
  
"Ja ne.... Setsuna...."  
  
Her smile vanished and finally the last strand of raven dark hair fell into the quickly spreading pool of red life. The wings fell to the ground, laying there in strange angles.  
  
---  
  
Setsuna stood there, in the middle of that ocean of blood, arm still streched out before her, fingers clenched in a fist. Finally she lowered her arm, and stared at those dark wings. She pulled the pouch from a pocket, kneeling down to one knee in the dark pool.  
  
"Ja ne, Oracle. I'll miss your presence."  
  
She lay the pouch gently against the wings, then stood, tears falling from her eyes in crystal rivers. She turned and eight arms helped her walk out of that building, and eight more helped carry her to her apartment.  
  
---  
  
Yohji swore vehelmently as they entered the Weiß flat, after helping Meiou Setsuna home, with the help of Schwartz. The woman had been slow, methodical and heartless. She had broken down a vengeful spirit into a pool of blood so thick that it was life ice. Then, in a moment of sweetness she had said farewell and then let both teams lead her home. And Weiß had gotten the documents.  
  
Omi gripped his hand and smiled.  
  
"Yohji, don't worry. Minako is gone now. We can get the rest back."  
  
Yohji smiled at ruffled his hair lightly.  
  
"I know, Bishonen."  
  
Ken turned, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Onegai, at least let me run away from you two first."  
  
The soccer player turned and promptly plowed into Aya, shoving him forwards and into the red-heads room. Yohji laughed and turned to his Bishonen.  
  
"Now, about getting back..."  
  
Omi's laughtered echoed in the hall long after he'd left. Meanwhile...  
  
---  
  
Minako smiled as she swept the run down little shrine. An older man walked over the top stair and approached her with a condesending smile.  
  
"Young woman, is there an adult around I can talk too?"  
  
"Sumimasen, otoko-san, there's no one else here right now. Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I was just wondering. Are you left here alone all day?"  
  
"Oh, no, no. Not ALL day. And sometimes, I have to leave as well. I have errends. No, my friend comes to help me sometimes, she's at work right now. 'Jichan will be back soon."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
=^.^=! Isn't that interesting?! Now, didn't Setsuna just get RID of Oracle? Hmmmm... I might continue. I don't know. And who knew, I absently paired them up. Wasn't a concious thought.  
  
K. C. *Muah* =^.^= *Mew!* 


End file.
